


Halloween Prompt 19: “Hey, this isn’t funny.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This is the last of the Halloween prompt requests. Sorry, it's quite rushed.





	Halloween Prompt 19: “Hey, this isn’t funny.”

Casually responding to a compliment when you are not used to it is not easy. Especially if it is from someone you secretly like. “Hey, this isn’t funny.” Y/N replies to Lovino's remark on her photo in her Halloween costume.

His obvious confusion seems to say he thinks he has missed something. If only he has not been sick the very day of the Halloween party, he thinks he can understand Y/N's response. "I fucking said you're beautiful and your costume suits you? Where's the funny part?"

Y/N feels sorry for causing her officemate and friend such misunderstanding. If only the 'right' answer has loaded earlier, her anxious awkwardness level may not be this high. "Thanks." She answers.

And he just stares at Y/N while sitting on his swivel chair beside her. "Were you listening or what? You're also like this the other times. Or, wait, you're not used to compliments, are you?"

The question hits her and it shows on her defensive silence.

Lovino takes the floor to give notes. It is breaktime anyway, and the others are busy with their own chatters. "You see, usually, when someone tells you you're beautiful, you say 'thanks'. Many people tell me I'm handsome, and now I say 'I know'. But I also started with 'thanks'."

"Wow." Y/N chuckles.

His face reddens of embarrasment. "Are you fucking insulting me?" He asks in a low offended tone, so others will not hear.

"What? No! I'm just.. sorry, you're just funny, but also amazing like, wow. You were awkward yourself and was so self-conscious when we first met. But now you love yourself. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Well, I love you, too. And you're also beautiful." He grumpily crosses his arms. If only the meaning of his answer has loaded earlier, his embarrassed panic level may not be this high.

"Thanks." Y/N replies.

And he sits there teary-eyed staring at Y/N. Unconsciously, he puts his hands on his lap and clenches the fabric of his pants by the knees.

His reaction hits her, and she wide-eyed stares back at him. Courageously, Y/N takes the floor to expand her response. "I... would you like to eat dinner together later?"

"Are you fucking serious or you're just pitying me?" Lovino asks in a rough yet hopeful tone.

"What? No! Just.. uh, maybe let's talk about this later." Y/N gives him an eye gesture to look behind them where some of their smiling officemates are busy watching them.

Casually dismissing nosy officemates when you are used to them just waiting for you to slip your tongue to reveal your own secret or whatnots is not hard. "I and Y/N will have a date later. Now fuck off, all of you. Breaktime is over." A red-faced Lovino tells their audience before he glances back at the blushing Y/N with a sheepishly excited smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the Halloween prompt requests. Sorry, it's quite rushed.


End file.
